


Crazy

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Painsgiving - November 2018 [18]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Eddie Brock, Painsgiving, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Protective Eddie Brock, Sad Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Anne finds out that Venom's back and she's not happy about it.





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: "You know that makes you sound crazy, right?"

“What do you mean Venom is  _still inside you?_ ” Anne cried.

Eddie winced.

“He survived the explosion and made it back to me,” he tried to explain. “Honestly, it was a bit of a relief.”

Anne made a noise Eddie had only ever heard her make once before, when he’d told her he’d been offered a story that would take him into North Korea. (He hadn’t taken it.)

“ _Relief?_ ” she demanded, disbelievingly. “You know that makes you sound crazy, right? Eddie, it’s  _killing_  you!”

**_We are not dying! Tell her I fixed us!_ **

“He’s not a bad guy, Anne! He was inside you, too, you know what he’s like. And he fixed all that stuff. We’re fine! We just make sure to eat more tater tots and chocolate. Really, when you think about it, that’s a much better alternative. If I get this new job, we might even add in a weekly lobster night. It’s not that bad.”

“Venom is an  _alien_  living  _inside of you_  who occasionally takes over your body and  _devours your organs_  if you don’t feed him enough. What about that is ‘fine’?!”

**_She doesn’t understand. Why doesn’t she understand, Eddie?_ **

“She’s just alarmed,” he tried to reassure, though he was really not qualified to be having multiple conversations at once. Then, to Anne, “I  _am_  feeding him enough. We talk and make sure he gets everything he needs so that I don’t have to turn into an option. We’ve got it under control.”

But Anne was already shaking her head.

“No,” she denied, looking every bit as angry as she had that day outside of her office. “That’s it. I can’t do this anymore.”

“What? Do what? Anne, what are you talking about?”

She nailed him with a hard glare.

“If you want to destroy yourself, then that’s on you. I won’t be a part of it. I really thought that maybe all of this would be a wake-up call, I thought you were getting your life back on track, Eddie, but apparently not.” She stood from the steps and turned toward the door of the townhome she and Eddie had bought together, the one she now shared with Dan. “I’m done, Eddie. Goodbye. Don’t come by again.”

He didn’t try to stop her as she opened the door and disappeared inside.

 ** _She didn’t mean that,_** Venom said.  ** _She wouldn’t leave us! Anne is ours!_**

“No,” Eddie told him, ducking his head and huddling further into his hoodie like that could sooth away the pain in his heart. “She’s not.”


End file.
